This invention pertains to a system for the management and routing of cables, such as telecommunications cables. More particularly, this invention pertains to flexible enclosure assemblies for cable management systems.
In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmission is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention. Similar issues exist with other telecommunications cables such as copper-based cables.
One area of telecommunications cable management that is necessary is the routing of cables from one piece of equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures which carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another. Accordingly, such routing systems often include a plurality of trough or enclosure members, fittings and couplings for routing the cables. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,678; 5,316,243; and 5,752,781 show various cable routing systems.
When routing cables, it is desirable that the routing system will be easy to install. For example, providing a continuous cable path throughout the system can be a challenge, such as when obstacles or misalignments arise during installation of the system. There is a need for devices which make system installation easier and less reliant on precisely aligned components. There is a need for an improved, simplified, cost effective system for making adjustments in the alignment of a cable management system.
The present invention relates to a flexible cable guide member and assembly. The assembly includes first and second cable guide members having a curved wall with open ends. The curved walls define first and second cable pathways respectively for receiving a telecommunications cable. A first end of the first guide member defines a socket. A second end of the second guide member is rounded to be received by the socket of the first guide member to produce a ball-and-socket joint between the first and second guide members. The second guide member is snap-fit into the socket of the first cable guide member. The guide members define longitudinal slots to allow cables to be added or removed from the assembly. The first and second guide members are preferably identical.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to the method of retaining cables inside a cable guide assembly. The method includes the step of twisting or rotating one cable guide member relative to another so that longitudinal slots through each guide member no longer overlap, thereby enclosing the cables.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.